Mark Swift and Damian Shannon
Mark Swift and Damian Shannon are American screenwriters and film producers. "A Comic-Con Panel Psychoanalyzes Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, and Michael Myers". Yahoo Movies, Richard Rushfield, July 25, 2014 They are known for their collaborative script-writing projects, [http://www.shocktillyoudrop.com/news/9423-interview-the-writers-of-friday-the-13th/ "Interview: The Writers of Friday the 13th"]. Shock till you Drop, Ryan Turek February 3rd 2009. in particular Freddy vs. Jason"Revisiting all 8 of Freddy’s nightmares, the richest of the slasher franchises". AV Club, By Kenji Fujishima, Jan 14, 2016 and later the 2009 remake Friday the 13th. Early life and education Shannon attended Bishop McNamara High School and New York University."Damian Shannon '88 Hollywood Screenwriter". Irish Update, Volume 34 No. 1 Fall 2015. page 18. He then enrolled at the University of Southern California, where he met fellow student and later writing partner Mark Swift. Swift went on to graduate from Johns Hopkins University in Baltimore; he also attended the Benjamin School. Career Swift and Shannon wrote an adaptation of the comic book Danger Girl for New Line Cinema in 2000."Damian Shannon and Mark Swift". Variety, July 27, 2000. They were two of four writers on the 2004 animated film Shark Tale."Shark Tale". review by Roger Ebert. October 1, 2004 " Shark Tale". Slant Magazine, by Nick Schager, September 26, 2004 Swift and Shannon wrote a script for the film Friday the 13th, which was released in 2009."Friday the 13th: Killer Cut (2009)". DVD Talk."Skydance Dives In for Competing Bermuda Triangle Movie (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter. June 17, 2015 by Rebecca Ford and Borys Kit "A Slice of Life Friday the 13th". New York Times, By NATHAN LEE, FEB. 12, 2009 They also wrote a script for a sequel before that project was canceled."Friday The 13th Producer Says Film Is Now On The Right Track". Pop Culture Now, Jay Jayson. 05/19/2016 They had previously written the script for the 2003 film Freddy vs. Jason,"A Comic-Con Panel Psychoanalyzes Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, and Michael Myers". Yahoo News, Richard Rushfield, July 25, 2014 after several previously written scripts had been rejected by the producers at New Line Cinema."Hockey Masks, Machetes and Razor Fingers: The Writers Behind ‘Freddy Vs. Jason’ Tell All!". Bloody Disgusting, By Trace Thurman on May 13, 2016 In 2011, Swift and Shannon were executive producers of the film Seconds Apart."Writer George Richards Previews His Latest, After Dark Originals - Seconds Apart". GeekWeek. Chris Campbell | Jan 28 2011 In 2012 they wrote and directed a horror film for Disruption Entertainment."FRIDAY THE 13TH Writers Damian Shannon and Mark Swift to Direct High School Horror Movie". The Collider, by Brendan Bettinger March 22, 2012 They wrote the script for Baywatch (2017), an adaptation of the TV series."Dwayne Johnson and David Hasselhoff Strut Their Stuff on ‘Baywatch’ Set". The Wrap, Joe Otterson on March 23, 2016 "The Baywatch Team Assembles in a New Cast Photo". Coming Soon, Silas Lesnick ON April 26, 2016 In 2014, Swift and Shannon worked on an original horror project for New Line Cinema, and co-produced O'Lucky Day, a comedy for Paramount Pictures starring Peter Dinklage. In 2015, the pair worked together on a script for an Aladdin prequel, Genies,"Disney’s Wish for Live-Action ‘Aladdin’ Prequel Comes True With ‘Genies’". The Wrap, By Jeff Sneider on July 15, 2015"Disney and live action fairytale movies: UK release date calendar". Den of Geek, Rob Leane, 15 Aug 2016"Disney conjures up live-action Aladdin prequel in classic “be careful what you wish for” ". AV Club, By William Hughes, Jul 15, 2015 Some of their unreleased projects include Vikings for Disney; an adaptation of the Image comic Hawaiian Dick,"NBC Developing Johnny Knoxville Comedy Based on ‘Hawaiian Dick’ Comic Series". Variety, Whitney Friedlander, November 17, 2015 Inland Saints for Paramount,"New vision for Schumacher’s ‘Saints’". Variety, Tatiana Siegel, November 17, 2008 and an adaptation of Howard Chaykin’s graphic novel Power & Glory. Filmography References External links * Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people